-Arthur meets Looney toons
by Travis 2017
Summary: Title says it all read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur meets Looney toons

* * *

First crossover of it's kind of when two good shows meet of course. Lola will watch the Read kids for a week so she will use Mr. and Mrs. Read's bed in fact. She see's they are human like animals so she knows how many toes they have. In fact Arthur and D.W. is barefoot so she see's they have ten toes. She will see human like genitals when she washes them. In act she saw Bud and Ladonna naked before. They are being watched by Granny right now. Lola might be a bit crazy but she will protect them. We see them talking when their parents left.

"We eat what humans eat of course," said Arthur, "Seeing as we are human like of course in fact."

"I know that well," said Lola, "You kids will be under my protection from bad guys."

"I heard about them," said D.W., "I hope they don't come here."

"I will protect you," said Lola, "That means all three of you of course."

"That is good of course," said Arthur, "I also heard about them as well of course."

Yosemite Sam will be there to bully them and call them names. But now she will wash the three Read kids together of course. She told them to get naked of course and did so. She see's their genitals as in his penis and the vagina's of course. She isn't surprised to see them for they are human like. They seem to have no shame around her of course. She is glad to wash them three and got in herself of course. She is naked as well of course. It is a big bath tub is why they can all fit of course. We see them talking in the bath now.

"This bath feels good of course," said Arthur, "I am happy we are having it together and being naked."

"I love having baths," said Lola, "Besides you have a nice penis of course."

"You sure have," said D.W., "I am glad w are in here of course."

"I sure do," said Arthur, "I love washing it of course for it is fun."

"I will love washing it," said Lola, "I will be gentle with it."

I hope you like this story here for it was an idea i had. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	2. Church and Bugs

Arthur meets Looney toons

* * *

Arthur and them went to bed after bath there of course. Lola did sleep in Mr. and Mrs. Read's bed and next day they went to church like they do every Sunday morning. Yosemite Sam will soon start bullying Arthur and D.W. of course. He is bad to people who isn't human of course. Arthur and them are human like as in human from the neck down. They wear clothes of course and has the same kind of genitals humans have. So yes they are human enough of course. They eat the same food humans eat. We see them all talking now of course.

"I see my friends over there," said Arthur, "They come here well most of them do of course all but two."

"Hi there Arthur," said Fern, "The two not here is Francine and Brain of course."

"Brain is atheist," said Buster, "And Francine is Jewish of course."

"I understand that," said Lola, "I know some Jews they are good people."

"She is a good friend," said Ladonna, "She is a good friend of us all."

They went to the park and saw Francine and Brain there. And some bad guys came to bug them and chase them and such. We see Yosemite Sam, Wil E. Coyote, Elmer Fudd, Marvin Martain and the rest. Then Bugs Bunny came and chased them away. He knows how human like Arthur and them are. He knows they eat what humans eat for their insides are human. As in organs and such. They need to be treated as humans for they are human in their eyes of course. We see them at home now talking about it of course.

"I am glad he came of course," said Arthur, "Yosemite Sam is such a bully of course in fact."

"He is such a bad guy of course," said D.W., "I am glad your boyfriend came of course."

"I love him," said Lola, "Bugs is a good rabbit of course."

"That he is of course," said Arthur, "I am sure glad he showed up o course to deal with them."

"Yes indeed," said D.W., "Well bath time for us now."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	3. She is nice

Arthur meets Looney toons

* * *

Arthur and them are at school doing a test for math and a pop quiz in English. They are glad they have a good babysitter as in Arthur, D.W., and Kate. They are happy that Bugs Bunny helped them deal with the bad guys of course. Yosemite Sam is the leader of that group. They want to takeover the country with them as the leaders of it of course is their goal. Arthur and them must stop them with help from Bugs Bunny and his friends of course. She as in Lola is at home with Kate having fun. We see Arthur and them talking now at recess at school.

"She is a good woman of course," said Arthur, "She might be a bit crazy butt she has a good heart of course."

"I sure like her," said Buster, "She was genital washing my genitals in the bath."

"She is a good one," said Fern, "She cleaned my vagina area very good."

"She is good," said Brain, "She got in with me and we cleaned each other."

"Yes indeed," said Francine, "She was good at washing all of me."

Lola is happy they are all coming over so she can wash them all of course. She will wash Arthur and Bud together of course. Bud has a long penis which he loves of course. She loves washing his penis of course but likes Arthur's better for it is the right size for his age of eight of course. She see's them all come in and asked them to get barefoot which they did of course. They then looked at their toes and smiled. They all have ten toes but some kids have nicer looking feet. Arthur, Bud, and Fern has the nicest feet there. We see them all talking there of course.

"I sure love being barefoot of course," said Arthur, "We all have ten toes which is best part of the feet they are."

"Same here of course," said Fern, "I take good care of them to keep them nice."

"Your toes is perfect," said Francine, "I could put nail polish on your toenails."

"I can do that to you girls, said Lola, "But you boys won't of course."

"We know that," said Brain, "Even though we all have nails of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	4. Training and bath

Arthur meets Looney toons

* * *

Arthur and them are at school doing a pop quiz there and getting ready for a science test coming up. Lola is glad Bugs Bunny is training the kids to fight the bad guys. They know they will return to Elwood city very soon of course. They broke some bad guys from a prison. They are happy that they are getting trained for a war that is coming and they should win it. They are glad that training is going very well of course. They are at school right now but Mr. Haney allows Bugs to train them. We see them all talking now of course.

"I See Bugs Bunny is here now," said Arthur, "He has permission to train us here at school here."

"I see him here of course," said Fern, "He is here i am glad he is here."

"I hope we where ninja stuff," said Buster, "That would be very cool of course."

"Train with clothes you have on," said Bugs Bunny, "What you kids are wearing is good."

"Better that then naked," said Francine, "Because it would be so embarrsing of course."

Bugs will train the boys naked after school of course. He knows they are human like and it won't bug him at all to see their penises and scrotum's at all. He knows that no girls will be their so no need to cover up. They are training naked is paying off of course. They are still naked so bath time for them. Francine knows what Arthur looks like there she seen it once. Arthur and Bud is now in the bath having a good time of course. Lola see's they are having fun of course. She will wash them of course. We see them three talking now.

"Training went well of course," said Arthur, "We even trained naked like we are right now of course."

"It sure is of course," said Bud, "I sure love being naked of course."

"Sounds like fun," said Lola, "You boys have nice genitals of course."

"We sure do of course," said Arthur, "I sure love being a boy a penis can be fun."

"Yes they can," said Bud, "We sometime play with them."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	5. Training going good

Arthur meets Looney toons

* * *

Arthur and them are at school doing a pop quiz there and getting ready for a science test coming up. After school the boys are training naked with Bugs Bunny. Because they are naked their butts and genitals is showing of course. Because they are boy's their genitals is two testicles, a scrotum, and a penis. Because they are all boys so no shame for them. Bugs is training them naked to make them tough. And show off all their body parts of course. They see Bud is a strong little boy. And we now see them talking of course.

"He is strong for a little boy of course," said Arthur, "Maybe do to his long penis which we can see we are naked."

"He sure is of course," said Buster, "And i love training in the nude of course."

"You boys are strong," said Bugs Bunny, "And you boys look good naked."

"Yes i am strong," said Bud, "Not do to my penis size of course."

"I love training," said Brain, "We are all boys i can tell of course."

Them boys are we all have penises and stuff and getting stronger of course. They see each other naked a lot these days. The girls are also training naked as well of course. Only Lola is training them of course in fact. Them girls don't yet have boobs so like boys now just two nipples on their chest of course. Later after training they returned home naked. So even though both sexes is their but seems to show no shame as they aren't covering their genitals of course. We see them getting ready for their baths of course.

"Training is going well of course," said Arthur, "We are now getting ready for a bath of course."

"It sure is of course," said Fern, "I am glad we are getting stronger of course."

"We sure are," said Brain, "I am happy it is going so well of course."

"I love training," said D,W., "I love we are training hard of course."

"I love it myself," said Francine, "I am glad we are training good."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter o this story here of course.


	6. It is paying off

Arthur meets Looney toons

* * *

Arthur and them are at school doing regular schoolwork in their class here of course. They know training will happen after school and that it is done in the nude. Because they are all boys they look the same between their legs of course. They love being boys because how their genitals looks. As in has testicles, scrotum's, and penises is what they are of course. They know a bit of embarrsement can make them tougher of course. So they let it all hang out of course. Most of them has pink nipples and two brown. Brain and a boy named Jose. We see them all talking now of course.

"I love training in the nude," said Arthur, "I can tell we are boys do to the penises we have of course."

"Same here of course," said Buster, "And being naked we can pee anywhere here."

"I love being naked," said Bud, "Maybe do to my big and long penis i have."

"We are all males," said Brain, "If we was human most would be white."

"I love being naked," said George, "I am glad i am a boy of course."

The boys for some reason or other looked down at their male genitals and smiled. They are human like there and in fact they have ten fingers, and ten toes and eat what humans eat of course. So they don't mind being called humans. Even though they know they aren't for they have fur and most has ears on tops of their heads. They are all mammals of course in fact so human enough of course. They know some human like animals are birds of course and other non mammals of course. We see them still talking of course.

"We are getting stronger of course," said Arthur, "This training is paying off of course in fact."

"Yes you all are," said Bugs Bunny, "And training in the nude is good of course."

"I can tell that," said Daffy Duck, "And they look human in that area of course."

"Yes we are," said Bud, "I am glad we are human like of course."

"I love being human like," said Buster, "We are training for an upcoming battle."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	7. Skinny dipping part 1

Arthur meets Looney toons

* * *

Arthur and them are at school doing regular schoolwork in their class here of course. They know training goes to a special pool as in a pool for skinny dipping. That is swimming naked so there genitals will be showing there of course. They all love that pool there for it is fun of course. They took off all their clothes and went in the pool still in the nude of course. The boys and girls has seen each other naked so no need to cover up their genitals which is showing. They love going there. They are all talking now of course in the pool there.

"This is a good swimming pool here of course," said Arthur, "Think this is part of our training which is done naked."

"I love being naked of course," said Francine, "I am glad our training is going very well of course."

"I love coming here," said Bud, "Only pool i know for skinny dipping of course."

"Same here," said Fern, "I have a nice girl body with my vagina of course."

"And same here," said Brain, "I am glad training is now here of course."

They for some reason or other looked at their genitals are showing of course. They love the training is going good and now in a pool of course. Bugs and them knows that having them train naked is more natural of course or everyone is born naked of course. They know genitals is important to them so they can use them to have sex with someday of course. They can tell most boys there is circumcised of course. We see them all talking now of course. They all have ten toes which is showing. We see them talking in that pool now of course.

"Who is that man over there?" said Arthur, "That roaster man over there in matter of fact."

"Foghorn Leghorn," said Bugs Bunny, "He came to help you kids train here of course."

"I heard his name before," said Fern, "I heard he plays pranks on a dog."

"That is him," said Daffy Duck, "He can help train you kids of course."

"I also did," said Buster, "I am glad this training is going well of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	8. Skinny dipping part 2

Arthur meets Looney toons

* * *

Arthur and them are at that pool still swimming in the nude waiting for training of know their genitals is showing but they seem to have no shame. They are glad one of them will train them at that pool there of course. Foghorn Leghorn is ready to train them all now. He like the others doesn't mind them naked and they look human there of course. One of them hates seeing them naked and that is Granny of course. The rest of are always naked at all times. We see them all talking now as they begin to train there. We see them all talking now of course.

"This training is going very well of course," said Arthur, "And training in the nude is paying of course in fact.

"I sure love it of course," said D.W., "Not just for bath but also training as well."

"You have a nice body," said Fern, "And like me your front is nice and smooth of course."

"I love my body," said Bud, "I love having a penis and scrotum and balls."

"I love your penis," said Ladonna, "And you have nicer feet and toes than i do."

That training in that pool is going good and have no shame with their butts and genitals showing. They have no problem of saying the proper name of their genitals of course. That is boys have a penis and girls has vagina's and that they also all have ten fingers, ten toes, belly buttons, nipples, and butts. That right now only their genitals are different about them. They know the girls will get boobs even though boys also have nipples. Boys will stay flat there of course. They are very human like of course. We see them at home in the bath now of course.

"I love training of course," said Arthur, "And think it is done naked like we are still are of course."

"Same here of course," said Bud, "And i also love being naked of course."

"You two are good boys," said Lola, "Your penises and scrotum's make them complete."

"I love my penis and scrotum," said Arthur, "I see them every single days of course."

"Same here of course," said Bud, "I am glad i am a boy because a penis can be fun."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	9. Church and barefoot

Arthur meets Looney toons

* * *

Arthur and them are at church now for Arthur himself is an alter boy there of course. He is one of them and another in the group which is George of course. The looney toons are also there for everyone is welcomed there of course. They are glad they have a break today from training of course. Well a break from nude training but with clothes on except barefoot. At the park they got barefoot so now they see all of their toes now. They see their toes every single day same as genitals. Arthur and Bud has nice feet for boys and Fern and D.W. for the girls.

"I love having toes of course," said Arthur, "We all have ten toes which makes us human like of course."

"I also do of course," said Bud, "I take good care of my feet so they look good."

"Genitals as well," said D.W., "I have a nice vagina and nice and smooth front."

"You look good naked," said Lola, "You are a good looking human like girl."

"Same here," said Ladonna, "Only i have thick feet of course."

They know she has big bones in her feet of course. But she loves being barefoot anyway for she has ten toes of course. Fern has good looking feet and toes. They love being barefoot of course for they have ten toes but see's a boy with extra toes as in twelve toes. They said get them extra toes removed so they he can have ten toes just like them. So he will get the removed of course. And asked if the doctor can put his extra toes in a jar. The doctor agreed of course. We see Arthur and Bud talking in the bath now of course.

"He is getting the removed now," said Arthur, "We are still barefoot and now we are naked of course."

"I love being naked," said Bud, "You have a better looking penis than mine."

"My penis is average," said Arthur, "I think that is why it looks good of course."

"Yes you do Arthur," said Lola, "You have a nicer one than all boys i know."

"I know that of course," said Arthur, "I see it every single day so i love being a boy."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	10. Binky is gay

Arthur meets Looney toons

* * *

Arthur and them are at home now in a big bath tub of course. Both boys and girls are in their together naked as in all parts showing same as butts and genitals. They had a good time training in the nude outside in an excluded place. Now they are in the bath which is nice of course. Francine wants to wash Arthur and he wants to wash her so it is a deal. They know how important to wash their genitals of course. They also know it is easier to wash a penis over a vagina. We see them all talking now of course in fact.

"I love this bath here of course," said Arthur, "Francine i give you permission to touch my penis and scrotum."

"That is good," said Francine, "You have my permission to touch my vagina of course."

"We look good naked," said Brain, "Maybe because our genitals makes them complete."

"We sure do," said Fern, "Yes our genitals makes us look good naked of course."

"I love them," said Binky, "Nice penis there Bud it is a big one."

They the found out that Binky is gay so he was asked wash himself. And he will take baths alone or with other gays of course. He could go in a gay bathhouse when he gets old enough of course. Gay bathhouses is where gay men can have sex with other gay men of course. They will look at Binky in a different way well for the males of course. Girls will treat him more like a girl of course. They know he is gay in fact Brain and Bud always knew he was gay of course. They will let him take a bath with a girl. We still see them all talking of course.

"He is gay of course," said Arthur, "Binky let a girl wash you not a boy of course."

"I will wash him," said Muffy, "And you have to wash me."

"Yes indeed," said Lola, "No boy will touch your small penis."

"That is a small penis," said Fern, "Maybe you can get them removed from you."

"And be a girl," said George, "As in a sex change operation.

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	11. New school coming

Arthur meets Looney toons

* * *

Arthur and them are at school now doing a test for math of course. Mr. Ratburn loves to challenge them and they like him he loves cartoon and does puppet shows. They all are glad they will have him for the next grade of course. Because he and MC swapped grades of course. He is glad that he helped put them in his forth grade class except for Alex he is going to a new school. That new school is named Eastside elementary school. They are taking one from each grade to go there to help new comers. We see them all talking now of course.

"Alex got selected from our class," said Arthur, "To go that new school that is being built of course so we stay here."

"That new school is good," said Brain, "They already hired good teachers so far and one for forth grade."

"Two per grade it is," said Alex, "That one hired i am in his class of course."

"Yes indeed," said Fern, "I heard he is Mr. Franks who is a smart man of course."

"That is him," said Francine, "He goes to my synagogue of course."

They are now hiring a second teacher for the forth grade between a substitute teacher and one from a charter school. So they hired the charter school teacher for that grade of course. They are looking for who will be the principal of that school between a forth grade teacher of mighty mountain, a third grade teacher from P.S. 22, and a fifth grade teacher from Lakewood. So they hired the one from mighty mountain of course. His name is Mr. Hopper who is a white rabbit man who wears gray suits. We see them talking in the bath now.

"You will love Lakewood Bud," said Arthur, "After all Liam got picked from your school."

"I know i will," said Bud, "D.W. and Emily is going to Lakewood next school year."

"D.W. is a cute girl," said Lola, "Only she seems to be a brat."

"I know she is," said Arthur, "It is because of my parents of course."

"I will talk to them," said Lola, "And maybe get the some counciling of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	12. Training begins again

Arthur meets Looney toons

* * *

Arthur and them are at school now doing a pop quiz and after school they went to train. In fact they will train in the nude as in butts and genitals showing. They know after that they would get baths as in Arthur and Bud together of course. They are now training in the nude of course. They see each other genitals, butts, toes, and other body parts of course. They are all boys so they all have testicles, scrotum's, and penises of course. One boy there started to masturbate of course. And told him leave it alone. Bugs scared him that his penis would all off if he did it.

"That worked well Bugs of course," said Arthur, "Them parts are only to be played with in private of course."

"I don't have a penis," said Bugs, "My kind has genitals on the inside of course."

"We can tell that," said Brain, "We have same genitals humans have in fact."

"I love my penis," said Bud, "I am happy having it between my legs."

"And same here," said Buster, "Binky your penis is smaller than mine."

Binky is thinking about getting castrated as in get his genitals removed. As in be a nullo as in a Eunuch without a penis. They told him not to just get his penis made longer of course. He would be happy to do that of course. That he is a masculin form of gay of course to find a femine kind to be with who could get castrated for him of course. He said he will find a femine kid to be with of course. One boy will get his genitals removed for Binky of course. That one will be smooth like a girl is and sits to pee. We see Arthur and Bud talking in the bath of course.

"I love being a boy of course," said Arthur, "After all i love having a penis by the way of course."

"Same here of course," said Bud, "A penis can be lots of fun of course."

"They are nice," said Lola, "I love seeing them on you boys of course."

"I love having it," said Arthur, "It lets us stand up to pee in fact of course."

"I love doing that," said Bud, "I am glad we have them of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	13. Love being circumcised

Arthur meets Looney toons

* * *

Arthur and them are at school now doing regular school work and later went to go train in the nude. They agreed a bit of embarrsement is good. So their butts and genitals would be showing and they love them parts of course. Them boys looked down and saw their genitals and toes and smiled. They know how important their genitals so they can reproduce someday. They will only touch their penises to hold them to pee. They are glad they have their reprodutive organs. We see them all talking now of course during training of course.

"I love having a penis of course," said Arthur, "Having our genitals is very important to us of course."

"Same here of course," said Bud, "As you all can tell i have a big penis of course."

"We can all tell that," said Brain, "After all we are all naked as the day we was born."

"I love being naked," said Buster, "Mine is small but not as small as Binky's of course."

"We all do now," said George, "As in being naked not penis size."

They can tell some boys their aren't circumcised like they are of course. They like the way circumcised penis look do to no puckerd ends. As in the penis head or glands are showing. Bugs said to them get circumcised of course. One boy agreed so did his parents but he will be strapped down without any anesthetic so he can feel free to scream. They decided to use some ice to kind of numb that area of course. They are glad training went very well today. They are in the bath as in Arthur, Bud, and Buster who is now talking of course.

"I am glad we are circumcised," said Arthur, "Mine was done just after i was born of course."

"Same here of course," said Bud, "After i was born i was also circumcised."

"I love being a boy," said Buster, "We all have ten toes as well."

"You are human like," said Lola, "In fact you are all human to us of course."

"We sometimes call ourselves humans," said Arthur, "Do to ten fingers, ten toes, no tail, butts, and genitals."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	14. Getting stronger

Arthur meets Looney toons

* * *

Arthur and them are at school now doing regular school work and later went to go train in the nude. They are glad they are training with their butts and genitals showing. They don't mind being naked for training to make them stronger. Because they are boys they have testicles, scrotum's, and penises of course. They looked down at them and their toes and smiled. They are happy they are training in the nude of course. They are glad they have them parts of course. The girls are also training in the nude. We see the boys talking now of course.

"I love training in the nude," said Arthur, "That way i can look down and see my nice penis of course."

"Yours is perfect," said Bud, "I have a big and long one as you can see."

"We can tell," said Brain, "We all have circumcised penises of course."

"I see them boys," said Bugs, "I don't mind seeing them of course."

"Mine is small," said Buster, "As i said before Binky's is smaller than mine."

Arthur, Brain, George, Alex, and some others has average sized penises attached to them. Bud has a big one and three has small one's of course. They are glad they are boys or they would cover them parts with their hands. Because they are all boys they let them show. They are glad they are all there training hard of course. They are barefoot so they can see their toes and can be truely naked as well. They can see muscles's on their male bodies of course. Later Arthur, Bud, and Buster having a bath and talking in it of course.

"We are getting stronger of course," said Arthur, "We are getting ready to fight them bad guys of course."

"I can tell that in fact," said Bud, "I am happy we are training in the nude."

"I love being naked," said Buster, "I am glad we are getting stronger of course."

"You boys look good naked," said Lola, "Not only because of the muscles but also the penises."

"I love my penis of course," said Arthur, "I am glad you are gentle when you wash them."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	15. We have fur

Arthur meets Looney toons

* * *

Arthur and them are at the park now barefoot for they will train barefoot in the park today. They all looked and saw their toes and wiggled them. They aren't naked because it is a public park so just barefooted which they like of course. They will see their genitals in the bath which they are happy about. They all have ten toes being human like of course. And same type of genitals humans have. They are human from the neck down except they have fur. They all know they have fur from head to toes. We see them all talking now of course.

"Yes we do have fur of course," said Arthur, "We are human like but still we are animals but eats what humans eat."

"We sure do of course," said Buster, "That is why Arthur got lice they was in his fur."

"We do have fur," said Fern, "You can tell by my ears of course."

"That is good," said Bugs, "We can tell you all have fur in fact of course."

"They sure do," said Lola, "I am the one who washes them of course."

The training is going well and other decided to join in and got barefoot. They all have ten toes which is showing of course. That some like Ladonna has thick feet of course. Bud has normal looking feet like most people do. They know they are training to fight bad guys so they will learn how to fight. So some enrolled in self defense classes such as marshal arts and judo. Some getting gun training and other weapons of course. The bad guys has no idea what is going on in Elwood city now. We see the same three in the bath naked and talking.

"Them bad guys has no idea what is going on here," said Arthur, "More joined in the training and some training i heard about."

"I also heard of it," said Bud, "They said i have nice little feet and toes."

"Same here of course," said Buster, "We have nice feet and toes."

"You sure do boys," said Lola, "And nice looking genitals as well."

"I love my penis," said Arthur, "And we have fur as well of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	16. Tazz beat up

Arthur meets Looney toons

* * *

Arthur and them are at church now seeing and hearing a good mass there of course. They plan to train barefoot at the park with others joining in of course. This time a few others will join in on them and all from yesterday in fact. That one who will join is is the mayor himself. Another one is the clerk and the other is his own son of course in fact. That the bad guys has no idea what is going on in Elwood city right now of course. And more will do naked training with Arthur and them. We see them all talking now of course.

"We are glad you will join in with us," said Arthur, "Them bad guys has no idea what we are doing here of course."

"I am glad to join in," said the mayor, "I have approved a self defense bill into a local law."

"That is good," said Bud, "I am sure it will work of course."

"I love self defense," said Brain, "I am sure it will work like Bud here said."

"I am glad," said Bugs, "We are glad them bad guys are idoit's of course."

One bad guy came in who just happens to be Tazz of course. And it is outside a marshal arts center. And beat him up and he was arrested of course. He is going to a zoo not a jail because he is an animal. That is a big loss to the bad guys. They haven't got word back from Tazz himself. And heard about it and they are angry. And a few more people joined in on self defense classes. The bad guys has no idea that lots of adults there has guns and has a near by military base. They are messing with the wrong city. We see the same three boys in the bath of course.

"I heard he was arrested of course," said Arthur, "After he called people outside a marshal arts center."

"Same thing i have heard," said Bud, "Sue Ellen was one who helped beat him up."

"She is strong of course," said Buster, "She can defened herself in fights."

"All of us is stronger now," said Lola, "You boys look good in the nude."

"I can tell of course in fact," said Arthur, "And i love training in the nude of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	17. We win again

Arthur meets Looney toons

* * *

Arthur and them are at school doing a pop quiz and regular schoolwork. They are now training in the nude with some more children of course in fact. They can tell most boy has circumcised penises but some don't of course. They don't judge because they know that would be wrong of course. And they all are boys so no need to cover up their genitals in fact. They all have full sets of male organs attached to them. They know that kind of training is dirty so they train in the nude of course. We see them all talking now of course.

"Yes we love training in the nude," said Arthur, "We are all boys so we all look the same between our legs of course."

"We sure do of course," said Buster, "I am glad we are all getting stronger of course."

"I love my body," said Bud, "After all it is because of our penises of course."

"I love my penis," said a boy, "I am happy to be circumcised of course."

"Being a boy is good," said Brain, "We won't be able to get pregenant but has the seed."

Them boys trained very hard and getting stronger and a bad guy came to them and them naked boys beat him up. Then after that they put their clothes back on. So now they all went home of course. The same three boys are in the bath now joined by two girls as in Francine and D.W. of course. They are happy training is going good and two boys want circumcised now. Their parents will allow of course. They are all under puberty so no pubic hair yett and them two girls has no boobs yet just two nipples on their chest like boys.

"Training did go well today of course," said Arthur, "We saw a bad guy so we beat them up still in the nude."

"Yes indeed of course," said Bud, "We took care of him and he got arrested."

"Yes of course," said Buster, "We won yet again of course."

"That is good," said D.W., "We also fought a bad girl and won."

"Yes indeed of course," said Francine, "I am glad we are winning of course already."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter o this long story of course.


	18. Good hearts and toes

Arthur meets Looney toons

* * *

Arthur and them are at school doing regular schoolwork and last day of school is coming soon. They are all training in the nude now because that training is dirty and sweaty. So they are all as naked as the day they was born. They are human in that area as in butts and genitals. They see they are barefoot so they can see their toes which they all have ten of course. They all do have nipples so one thing they can do is feel each others hearts of course. They know hearts is what pumps the blood. We see them all talking of course.

"Yes you can feel my heart of course," said Arthur, "Hearts pumps the blood so it is vital in fact of course."

"We can do that," said Bud, "Just only touch your penis when peeing and washing it."

"We can feel each others heart," said Brain, "And don't play with them here as in penises."

"I love my heart," said Buster, "We might be naked but we have no shame here."

"And same here," said George, "I love being a boy for it is sure easy of course."

The boys put their hands on their hearts and enjoying it. Then they all trained hard that day and know bath time is coming of course. They know to clean every part they have. So for one's with ears on top of their heads will wash from ears to toes. And one's with ears on the side of the head the top o their heads to their toes. That includes their genitals and boys are happy they are getting stronger and felt their hearts of course. At the Read house they will soon be get baths of course. We see the same five joined by Fern and is talking of course.

"Fern you have nice toes," said Arthur, "We seem that is also do and we have nice bodies."

"I love my toes," said Fern, "I am thinking of painting my toenails after the bath."

"I want pink," said D.W., "It is my favorite color of course."

"I have nice toes," said Bud, "But no polish for me."

"And same here," said Buster, "I also don't want polish on mine."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	19. Two more beat

Arthur meets Looney toons

* * *

Arthur and them are at school doing regular schoolwork and last pop quiz of the school year. Then went to go train in the nude in that area of course. Them boys see's their genitals which is penises and scrotum and two testicles in it. And they all have ten toes for they are barefoot now of course. They looked at their toes and wiggled them and smiled. They know ten is the perfect number for toes. And because they are all boys they have the same type of genitals of course. They are training hard of course. We see them all talking now of course.

"I love training in the nude," said Arthur, "After all we are all born naked so this is natural of course."

"I love being naked of course," said Bud, "Maybe because of my long penis of course."

"Same here of course," said Buster, "We have nice looking feet by you two boys in fact."

"I love toes," said Brain, "We all do sleep barefoot as far as i know."

"I also do," said George, "I know for fact we all sleep barefoot."

They all do wear regular pajamas barefoot of course. They know feet are meant to be bare for how thick they are. They know many people never wears shoes so they have wide feet and toes. They know in Elwood city people wear shoes of course. In the summer they will wear sandles or flip flops. So yes without socks on so they can still see their toes of course. They will be seeing their toes a lot in the summer. They are happy that they are winning the war of course. The boys defeated a bad boy named Montana Max of tiny toons and girl Elemira. They are in they the bath now talking.

"Two more bad guy arrested," said Arthur, "That proves we are getting stronger of course."

"We sure are winning it of course," said Fern, "She wanted me as a pet of course."

"I love winning," said Francine, "She wanted us to be pets not just her."

"Same here," said Bud, "That boy we fought sure mean of course."

"We are winning it," said Lola, "You kids are getting stronger."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	20. Castration is bad

Arthur meets Looney toons

* * *

Arthur and them are at school doing regular schoolwork now having lots of fun at recess time. Then after school they went to train in the nude of course. They love training like that they are glad they are all human like of course. They are all boys so they all have the same type of genitals of course. They also all have ten toes which they see being fully naked. Them boys are now all circumcised so penis heads are showing on their penises. The one's who wasn't had no anesthetic so it hurt but worth it. We see them all talking now of course.

"I was circumcised just after birth," said Arthur, "So i have been circumcised for eight years of course."

"He turns nine soon," said Buster, "I turn nine on June sixth of course."

"That is good," said a boy, "I got circumcised two days ago so still healing so a bandage is on my penis."

"After birth for me," said Bud, "My brother Gussie is also circumcised of course."

"And same here," said Brain, "I am sure you are healing just fine of course."

They heard a rumor from another town cut off his own genitals and died. It is just a rumor started by Rattles and Slink of course. Them two are up to no good of course. Binky said that he is gay which they knew he was gay and not to hide it anymore. They are happy being human like of course and asked him to march in the upcoming gay pride parade. One mom is thinking about cutting off her son's balls for being gay who's dad stopped her of course. They see that boy there. We see the same in the bath now talking that castration is bad.

"Yes castration is a bad thing of course," said Arthur, "Unless it was cancerous of course in fact."

"I agree with you," said Bud, "I hope his dad divorces her and gets him so he can be safe."

"Same here," said Buster, "I don't want parts cut off of me as in genitals."

"I agree," said Fern, "I just happen to be a girl but females can get castrated."

"And same here," said D.W., "I saw Arthur's penis before when he was peeing."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here please.


	21. Blow to bad guys

Arthur meets Looney toons

* * *

Arthur and them are at church having a good time at the mass there. They will soon train barefoot at the parkas in show off their toes as they will train like that. They can't train in the nude in a public parks for genitals and butts. They see them barefoot at the park now. They all have ten toes which they all see them and smiled of course. They all do have toenails that is showing for they are all human like of course. They are glad that toes help give them balance as they walk and a little push off. We see them all talking now of course.

"I love having toes for i love them," said Arthur, "I have nice looking feet and toes i take good care of them."

"I like your feet and toes," said Francine, "I can help your feet and toes nicer no polish needed."

"Yes dead skin off them," said Lola, "I there is any dead skin on his nice feet and toes."

"Might be some," said Fern, "I had some on mine and i love the way they look now."

"Ladonna has thick feet," said Bud, "Unlike my nice looking regular feet."

They got some dead skin off Arthur's feet and looks a bit better of course. They also had nails trimmed as in both finger nails and toenails. The Read parents return home tomorrow. They have no problem training in the nude to help get them stronger and then saw a bad guy who is that one French sounding man from Qudec in Canada. They beat him up and arrested him which is a blow to that bad guy group who wants to takeover the world. They are happy that they withdrew from a small town who use the army to defeat the goons. We see them in the bath now talking.

"My feet does look nice now," said Arthur, "I am glad we beat that one bad guy of course."

"Same as mine," said Fern, "I love taking good care of them of course."

"Same here," said Bud, "I am happy i am here of course."

"I love my toes," said D.W., "I see them as in my toes and vagina."

"And same here," said Buster, "I am glad we beat that bad man of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	22. Last training

Arthur meets Looney toons

* * *

Arthur and them are at school now doing regular schoolwork and after school is training. As always they are training in the nude as in nothing on. Their genitals and butts are showing and barefoot so their toes are also showing. They are happy that training is coming to an end. That a battle is coming with the ate of Elwood city will be decided at of course. So that is the last training they will do. They will fight a bad guy there and will win it of course. They are glad that war is coming to an end. We see them all talking now of course.

"This training is coming to an end," said Arthur, "And after the war we will return to the way we was before."

"That it sure is," said Bud, "I am glad we will win the last battle against them of course."

"I will love fighting them," said Brain, "I am glad we will beat them with this training of course."

"Same here of course," said Buster, "I am glad no more nudity outside of a bath."

"You boys learn well," said Bugs Bunny, "That training is indeed coming to an end."

Then a bad guy came who happens to be an escaped convict from the near by prison and beat him and took him back there. They got dressed before he came so nothing is showing by then so he didn't see their genitals. Then later in the bath the same kids in it talking of course. They are glad their parents come home soon. They are naked once again of course. They decided to look at their toes and wiggled them. They know toes give them balance as they walk and a little push up as well. We see them talking in the bath now.

"We won it so fast of course," said Arthur, "That man is now back in prison where he belongs at of course."

"Longer sentence for him," said Francine, "We fought a bad woman who was a thief."

"She was mean," said D.W., "I am glad she is back in prison now of course."

"That man was a robber," said Bud, "He is back in his prison of course."

"He sounds mean," said Fern, "All we fought was just a thief of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	23. Last chapter

Arthur meets Looney toons

* * *

Arthur and them are at school for the last day of that grade but has Mr. Ratburn for the forth grade. They like him and know he and M.C. switched grades of course. They have one more grade after that and go to middle school of course. That after middle school is high school then college. The bad guys are ready for that battle and so are the good guys of course. Their parents are also ready for that battle as well of course. They are glad they trained hard for it and they are ready for it. We see the bad guys coming and the battle has begun. The good guys won and now they are talking of course.

"That was an easy win of course," said Arthur, "And now they are in prison well soon be going there of course."

"I am glad we won it," said Fern, "Now things can get back to normal around here."

"I knew we would win it," said Brain, "Now we can have a good summer vacation of course."

"I will love summer vacation," said Buster, "I will love being at the beach just wearing swimming trunks."

"Yes topless and barefoot," said Bud, "I sure love being a boy we can be topless in public."

In fact they are already barefoot they see their toes and looked at them and wiggled them. They only know males can be topless in public. They might have nipples but that is all that they will have on their chest. That both can show belly buttons which they all have of course. Sue Ellen wears a bikini so her's will show. She isn't the only girl who does another girl who does is a girl named Susan. Only her's show a bit more skin than Sue Ellen does. And another girl named Tammy a string bikini so more skin still. We see Arthur giving D.W. a bath and is talking.

"Well we did win it of course," said Arthur, "You know things will be fun this year of course."

"That is very true," said D.W., "I want to go to a nude beach this year."

"Maybe we could," said Mrs. Read, "You kids are now heroes who i am so proud of."

"That is a good idea," said Mr. Read, "We are happy things is back to normal here."

"I will love summer this year," said Arthur, "I am glad we are going to the next grade next school year."

I hoped you all like this story here of course. I could make a sequel to this story here. The end of this story here.


End file.
